Someone New
by Untrustedwithscissors
Summary: At an Anime Convention, Allen and his best friend Lenalee, meet a couple of ...interesting people by an accident and they become friends. But, the Convention only for the weekend, then they will have to go home that Monday. Will they say goodbye to their new friends forever, and possible their one chance at true love? Or will they find a way? T for swearing and cute British slang!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own D. Gray-Man or anything mentioned in this fan fiction and I never will!**

Allen's POV

I really hate lines.

I hate waiting for something; I guess I'm just really impatient. I just hate standing around squished in with multiple other people, and that's what I am doing right now.

Why torture myself you ask? Well, I am waiting in line for the most important thing in my life right now, New York Anime Convention. I had been waiting 4 years for the chance to be able to leave work and travel to the bustling city of dreams, when the opportunity sprouted. I had gotten a raise that was just enough to get me a plane ticket and a hotel room, along with a ticket to the Con itself. I had been saving the whole time. Most of the money was for the plane ticket, they're quite expensive, but I did it. Now I'm just standing in line for the wrist band that got you into the building entirely.

Was I cosplaying to this event you might be wondering? Of course I was! I had something simple since I wasn't trying to win any contests today or tomorrow either. Just someone everyone should be able to recognize. Who? Why, Jean from Attack on Titan if you must know! I was kind of in love with that show. I had a wig and the whole outfit, which both were very cheap and simple. Although, getting the color contacts in my eyes was a pain, literally, I almost stabbed my eyes out numerous times. I handmade the 3d maneuver gear before even getting on the plane. Everything was all set and perfectly in place by the time I bought the plane ticket. Might I mention that I have a bit of OCD, and also a need to triple check things. Also I may be a major perfectionist at heart. With those things in mind, you can suspect that I really enjoy how my cosplay turned out.

I also should make note that I have a large amount of makeup on. Coincidentally, I didn't have to put any of it on myself. I got my best mate, Lenalee Lee, to do it. Just the memory of her trying to get the inky liquid on my eyes is enough to make me laugh. Of course, I try to hide, as to not be a total creep at this event. I hope to have the least amount of awkward situations this weekend. I'm here till Monday night and then I'm back to my job, not that I don't love my line of work! Anyways, back to Lenalee, she's not only my best mate but the lovely lady cosplaying Hatsune Miku next to me. With her long hair, she didn't even need to wear a wig! All she needed to do was dye it the right color, not that she had a problem with that. Lenalee has a habit of dying it many colors farthest from her almost black silky Chinese natural color. I'm so jealous!

You see, last summer Lena and I went to a party. I, unfortunately, got drunk and passed out in the middle of the party. Once I awoke hours later the damage had already been done. I find that other drunken blokes had put bleach in my hair, meaning to turn it a lighter gingery color contrary to the dirty reddish brown it was then. But, being drunken arseholes, they royally fucked up, leaving my hair pure white. They even left it in so long it made the follicle itself pearly white. I am forever an old man, no matter how hard I try. Dye washes very easily from my hair in the first place so it doesn't work for long. I get saddened just think about it.

"Allen! The line is moving, we're up next!" I shake out of the memory to hear Lenalee's excited voice as she hops a bit from foot to foot. She was correct, finally! We had been waiting in line for almost an hour and most things don't open for another half hour!

"Next!" A feminine voice calls. Our turn!

Once we have out neon orange bands with the Con's logo on we head to the heart of the building. This was where the main room was, where people sold merchandize like dolls and key chains. They also have various things like corsets and dress, I'm sure Lenalee will drag me over to those for a gander, that was fine, as long as we both had fun here.

There was also an artist's room upstairs, where artists sold fan art and other things they made like pins and such. So many great artists from all around will be there in that very room. I'm glad I have extra money with me along with extra space in my luggage.

"So, art gallery or main hall?" Lena asked, inspecting the map we acquired when getting our bands.

"Well, it's still early so-" I break off when I notice a colossal titan comically run by us, staring at us intensely, in the process. Not long after the titan, a bunch of other AOT characters scramble after the titan, shouting greetings to me from "Hello Jean!" to "What up horse!"

I love this place already.

I can feel a wide smile break out on my face and I see one identical on Lena's own face. I'm sure she can see mine and we both burst with laughter, making passersby's give us strange looks but I don't care at all. Today was going to be gre-

CRASH!

Crap.

Lavi's POV

I take a deep breath and breathe in the Con's thick air. As usual I am at the New York Anime Convention for the whole weekend. I usually don't cosplay and this year is no different. I was in my normal green long sleeved shirt, white jeans, black boots and orange scarf. I can't forget my eye patch and green headband.

This time is a bit different from the others though. I managed to bring my best friend, Kanda Yuu, to this amazing place. I was never able to get him to come any year before and I always went with his foster brother, Daisya Barry. But due to certain circumstances (he had his legs broken after accidentally hitting Yuu in the back of the head with a football/soccer ball.) Daisy, my nickname for him, was unable to attend this time. He was heartbroken, truly. I would have had to come here alone if Daisy had threatened to tell their father, a lovely over carrying man, where his precious son Yuu was housing. Now, Panda is standing beside me outside the entrance of the main hall with a scowl straight from an anime. He looked like a cosplayer from the point of view of a passerby, maybe he meant for it?

"Isn't this great Yuu! We are surrounded by our kin!" I shout with a large grin on my face. Kanda wasn't allowed to bring his katana, Mugen, into the building so the only threat was his fist but I told him I would tell Tiedoll, his foster figure, his whereabouts, maybe even lie a bit like say he had a lady friend. Though I knew Kanda was nowhere close to straight, his brothers knew that to but, the second Kanda and friend were in the same sentence, it had the old man's full attention, whether it was male or female or anything else. Hell even if it was a cat!

"Don't call me that name, asshole! Also, they're not my kin, I don't do this shit. It was your ass that dragged me here, along with the other idiot. I'll be sure to break his arms too when we get back!"

"Such foul language, you'll never have a man that way!" I duck as a fist comes toward me. I could almost see the murder intent on little Kanda and I don't think. That's how it works with Yuu, run first; think later when a safe distance away. As I take off I notice a group of people in matching uniforms running a bit of ways off. Perfect cover!

I slip between them and look back to see Kanda sprinting towards me. I guess it's hard to find cover being tall with fire red hair. Shoot, I'm dead.

"Hey Jean!" I hear one of the people I hide between shout, Kanda is right behind, crap.

"What's up, horse?" I hear another, Kanda is closer, fuck!

Then I hear enchanting laughter as I run by two cosplayers. It was light and beautiful. Who was the angel who just stole my heart? I will find them and... I don't know. Probably embarrass myself as usual. It is truly a hard life for the amazing Lavi Bookman. Where is Kanda now? He's going to kill me!

CRASH!

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

**Author's Note: I really couldn't help myself with this one! I know I have another thing to work on but I couldn't stop this! I'm kind of on a little writers block with The Beast Tamer so I decided to let my imagination run a bit free with this. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue! Also let me know if Yullen or Laven would work better with this type of story, please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is the situation right now:**

**Laven-4**

**Yullen-4**

**Rivalry for Allen (Don't know how this happened…)- 3**

**So you can kinda see the problem, right? Right! So for this chapter, and maybe the next, there is no pairings till I get some more opinions. Also, another thing, should I keep Allen's arm? If I do it will be black like after the Ark's Arc, hehe, that sounds funny.**

Someone New-Chapter 2

Allen's POV

Crap. I think I'm on the ground but my vision is obscured for the time being. I move a bit and feel the hard surface of the hotel carpet under me, definitely on the floor. I moved a bit more till I understand that my face was pressed against a hard object, along with the rest of my body. Panicking, I act on instinct, and do the first thing I can think of.

"Get off of me, you brute!" I yell forcing my hands against the hard chiseled chest and push the thing-that I now know is a man- off of me and push myself up, sitting on the ugly red and orange patterned carpet with my legs stretched out in front of me. Who the bloody hell is this guy (A/N- We're going to go with that he already senses that its Kanda and doesn't like him, so the language is all there for ya, sorry if he seems OOC.)? I look up and insect the man sitting with his legs and arms crosses, mumbling under his breath.

If I hadn't just been trampled by this arse, he would have been attractive in my eyes. Who am I kidding? This man probably had women after him all the time, I knew that. I mean, who could blame them? This man was just the description of a perfect book character, the one the heroine falls in love with in the end. Tall, dark and handsome is the exact thing to say about him. He had long, silky, blue hair, but not like cotton candy, that was held in a high ponytail. If it was down, it probably would have reached at least mid-back, maybe longer. He had navy blue eyes that almost seemed black to go pleasantly with his hair. With his strong jaw line the clenched just right and slender, model perfect nose he could very well be mistaken for a model. As for his clothes, they just helped add to his model look. He wore a black skin tight muscle shirt with no sleeves that left nothing to imagine. This man had muscles and was not afraid to show them off. As for pants, he wore skinny jeans-these were black too- that didn't sag like most men his age, which had to be like 19 or 20. To top it off he had on a pair of leather combat boots that looked like they would kick you in the face and just walk away like nothing happened. Who was this majestic man in front of me? Before I could ask, he gets up and I feel Lenalee's hands on my face. Checking to make sure I was alright or her makeup, I couldn't tell which.

"Allen, are you alright? Jesus that was some fall you both took!" Lenalee exclaims while helping me back to my feet. I just smile as the other man just grumbles away.

"I'm fine, Lenalee, don't worry. Now you," I point my attention to the man and continue, "May I ask what your name-"

"YUU-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY, BUDDY?!" A random voice comes from behind me and I see a blur of red rush by and try to tackle the man, Yuu-chan I believe, who uses his muscles to good use and grabs hold of the blur. 'Yuu-chan' then puts his hand to the other person's neck and slams him to the ugly carpeted floor. All I see is the long legs of this new person since the blue haired man is in the way of the owner. I look over at Lenalee and point to the scene in front of me as if say, _are you serious?_ Her immediate response is a shrug of the shoulders and a look I knew too well. It was a look that doesn't appear often, but when it does, Komui probably senses it and cries. It says,_ I don't know and I don't care, as long as they continue being sexy._

Sorry if you are out of loop, Komui is Lenalee's older brother. Komui Lee, the man who has one tons of awards because of his science experiments. In fact, Komui is the one who managed to make a car run off of vegetable oil. But, no one is perfect and Komui has one flaw.

That one flaw was his over obsessive love for his dear sister, Lenalee Lee.

Now I'm not talking the normal 'you can't date till you are one foot in the ground' kind of brotherly love, I am talking, 'I'll make robots to attack any boy who dares to come near my dear sister, she is mine and none of you octopi deserve her' kind of over dramatic brotherly love. Also, yes, he calls boy, including me, octopi. I've known Komui for a long time and he still thinks I'm going to take his precious little angel Lena. Even after I came out of the closet as gay, he thought I was just making it up to get into Lenalee's room easier. Which I had already been in a lot, but he doesn't need to know that.

Anyways, back to the scene in front of me, I have no idea who I am talking to in my head honestly, probably just organizing my thoughts.

The man somehow got out the others grasp and is now hiding behind Lenalee, bent down but having the left half of his head pop out from over her shoulder. He takes his eyes off of 'Yuu-chan' and lets them travel to the person in front of him, Lenalee. His emerald eye that was visible from where I was a few feet away widened and he smiles an extremely attractive smile.

"Well, hello there, cutie. My name is Lavi Bookman, and I would love to know if you had a Band-Aid, because well, I scraped my knee falling for you." The man flirts with Lenalee and steps fully into my view. Lavi Bookman was a fire red haired man who looked to be about 19. He was tall and I noticed something very unique on him. He had a black eye patch on his right eye; it was very similar to the stereotypical pirate's eye patch. It was then I process the pick-up line he used on Lenalee and my eyes widened a bit. I look out of the corner of my eye to give a peak at Lena's expression. When I saw that she was looking straight at me face I couldn't control myself anymore. I burst out with laughter and barely can keep my body upright; in an attempt to not fall over I bend with my chest basically pressed against my thighs. I look up to see a confused Lavi and Lena is the same position as me, which causes another string of laughter to flow out of me. This day was officially one of my best of all time!

Once Lena and I have gotten our breathing back to normal and have straightened ourselves we smile and at the two men.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lavi. My name is Lenalee Lee. Is that someone you know behind you?" Lenalee gestures to the dark haired man who fell on me earlier.

"Oh! That's Yuu Kanda, though, I don't suggest calling him Yuu, Kanda is just fine. Yup, Kanda and I have been best buddies for a long time! So naturally I can get away with calling him that!" Lavi walks over and tries to put his arm around the claimed 'best buddy', which is quickly swiped off with a smack.

"Judging by the look he is giving you, I doubt he allows you to refer to him that way, Lavi." I gaze at Kanda's angry face to Lavi's joyful one. How did these to become friends, or even acquaintances in the first place? They are like polar opposites!

"I didn't catch you name, dude." Lavi shifts his attention to me.

"That may be because I didn't give it. My name is Allen Walker, pleased to make your acquaintance, Lavi, Kanda." I smile at both of then, tilting my head just a bit.

**This took way longer than it should have! I'm really sorry! Not only that, it's so short! Not even 2k words! I'm sorry again! Please tell me what you think, Laven, Yullen, or rivalry?**


	3. Chapter 3

Yullen-10

Laven-7

Rivalry-3

This is getting close, I'll need to pick soon.

Someone New Chapter 3

Allen's P.O.V

These new… acquaintances of ours are very different, and that's being nice. Lavi is extremely outspoken and has probably almost got himself kicked out at least 3 times in the past half hour we have known him. He is a bit odd, but comical in the end, so I don't mind him very much; except of course when he makes passes at Lena and even worse, me. Don't tell me he is gay or straight because he has given both male and female cosplayers a long look before Kanda has to smack him out of it, I swear I've seen actual hearts in his eyes.

Anyway, on to the other interesting person we just had to meet, Kanda. He doesn't talk much and when he does it's either to threaten Lavi or answer a question of ours. This does not include the strange 'che' sound he tends to make when annoyed, which is always. I wondered why he even came here till I found out Lavi dragged him here. How joyous. What's a bit odd is that I have seen him grab his hip on several occasions, as if expecting something to be there to use to hit Lavi upside the head with. Maybe he owns a gun, or some other sort of weapon but weapons are not allowed in the convention unless approved of being faux.

"So, how old are the two of you?" Ah, that was Lavi, who seemed to like to ask a lot of personal questions.

"Me and Al are both 20, how about you and Kanda?" It is supposed to be 'Al and I' but I won't correct Lenalee, she hates it when I become a Grammar Nazi.

"Ha! You guys are kids; Kanda and I are older at 23." Nice, he has good grammar, that's a brownie point for you. Wow, I was really off by saying he was only 19, I should probably get my eyes checked soon. "Anyway, another question, who are you both supposed to be? Lena-lady looks like a J-pop singer but who are you, Allen?"

Is he being sarcastic? Honestly, I can't tell at the moment. Oh well, might as well answer anyway.

"Lenalee is Hatsune Miku, a vocaloid character, while I'm Jean from Attack on Titan. I'm a bit surprised you didn't know since these are some of the most popular things at the time," I give Lavi a skeptical look before moving my gaze to Lena, "Want to go check out the Lolita shops? I know you've been dying to go since we stepped foot in here."

Lenalee instantly agrees, giving a radiant smile and a hug to me before grabbing me and Lavi's forearms. As she starts to run off I grab onto Kanda's wrist so he has to come with us, if I have to deal with the pinkness of the shops, as does he. Kanda lets out a sound similar to a growl but follows us into the land of cute and cuddly.

I take back my last statement, this is terrifying. I understand why they reserved all this space for just the Lolita items, there was just so much. I could only wonder what was going through Kanda's head at the moment he stepped into this land of thrown up pinks and purples. Sneaking a glance, I can only start laughing. Kanda looks as though someone just broke his bathroom door down, saying 'Here's Johnny!' which is about one of the best things I have seen all day, no all year. Of course he stops looking like that and becomes angry when he saw that I noticed his expression. Letting go of him and stopping Lena on her pursuit, I lean over and try to catch my breath once again. Lavi and Lenalee look confused while Kanda is just angrily pouting, or at least that is what it seems like to me; which causes another fit of laughter to expel from me.

"You alright, buddy?" Lavi bends down to peer into my face, a bit too close for my liking. I straighten up and nod quickly. "Did you do something to him, Kanda?"

"What? No! He's the idiot who started laughing on his own!" Kanda is quick to defend himself and insult me. How rude. Lavi's hands instantly go up as if to say he meant nothing by it.

"Allen! I found the booth that Lou Fa really likes! Come help me figure out what to get her!" Lenalee's voice is suddenly very close as she pulls me toward one of the stand with Japanese writing on the top, 'Strawberry Love Marketplace' if I am correct.

"She's your girlfriend! Shouldn't you know what to get her?" I roll my eyes and chuckle at her panicked face. Lenalee kept looking at one item for a few minutes, shaking her head and moving on to another one.

Lou Fa has been Lenalee's girlfriend for about 3 years, they met in high school and were soon dating not long after. They really were an adorable couple. I was happy to be the first to be told about the whole thing and gave them my full support. Unfortunately, Lou Fa had been piled with work in the lab and couldn't make it to the convention but we told her we would definitely take her next time. Lena had been upset on the plane ride with the one she loved by her side, so I'm glad to see that the convention -and possible our new friends- had put a smile back on her face. Not only that, Lena was determined to find the perfect thing for her little scientist, as she calls her often.

"Doesn't Lou Fa have an obsession with those alpaca stuffed animals and foreign kit kats? I can see both of those over on the booth a few down." I thought Lena was going to get whiplash with how quickly she turned to the booth that I pointed out and ran over shouting a brief thanks back to me.

"So, wait, who is Lou Fa?" I had totally forgotten about Lavi and Kanda till Lavi had said something. Looking over at them, noting how out of place they looked surrounded by pink and pastel, I answered.

"Lou Fa is Lenalee's girlfriend and a close friend of mine. She's a really nice person, a bit shy at first, but still really cool." Lavi's eyes widened at the new information.

"So Lenalee is a lesbian?"

"No, she's a leprechaun here to use all of her gold up on stuffed animals. Of course she's a lesbian, jeez." My sarcastic response brought a snort from Kanda and a pouting look that didn't suit him from Lavi.

"That wasn't very nice, Allen." said Lavi as I motioned them to follow Lenalee so no one got lost in this hell of a lolita's heaven.

"You say something stupid, you get a stupid response, that's just the way it is, Lavi." We had just gotten to Lenalee as she bought exactly what I had pointed out, just a lot more than I expected. The pastel blue shoulder bag was filled with different kinds of japanese candy and I could see the head of a purple alpaca stuffy just sticking out of the same bag. My only response is a raise of both eyebrows in her direction.

"What? I didn't know what kind to get her so I got a bunch of different ones I thought she might like." Lenalee shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal, but to Lou Fa it was.

"Alright, but don't come to me when Lou Fa scolds you for buying her so much when you know she hates it." I shake my head and hold out my hand as a silent offer to hold the bag, and soon the candy filled bag is in my hand. It was a bit heavy, but still not enough to deter me.

"How about we go to the main hall and check out the cosplay there before going to get food, does that sound good," Lavi's suggestion sends murmurs of agreement from the three of us. Soon we are headed off to the main hall and out of the horrors of pink and purple. "I'm going to have nightmares of that place tonight, I know it." Lavi continues, shivering slightly.

Lenalee doesn't hear that or see the nods of mutual agreement on that statement coming from Kanda and I, she only keeps smiling and humming a Miku song.

A/N- I AM SO SORRY!

Inspiration for this story literally just disappeared, plus I'm so upset at how short this is! I hope you can forgive me! Not only that, but school and life has got me in a jiffy so I was never able to fully update, only write snippets of the chapter. Again, I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!

Please feel free to yell at me in the review section.


End file.
